Perfect Chemistry
by Little.Miss.Sugar.Less
Summary: AU When perfect Sakura Haruno, who actually doesn't have the perfect life, and Akatsuki gang member Sasuke Uchiha get put together as chemistry partners neither of them expect the results to be -ahem- explosive. SasuSaku Based off the book "Perfect Chemistry" Rating may change as story goes on
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I know some of you are like she just made an incomplete story why is making another one. Well, this is based off the book **"Perfect Chemistry" by Simone Elkeles** and it's summer for me right now and school isn't holding me down. I hope you enjoy! **SasuSaku story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story plot or the characters! I'm just putting it in my own words!**

Perfect Chemistry

Chapter 1

~Sakura~

Everyone knows I'm perfect. I have the perfect life, clothes, and family. Although that's a complete lie, I have worked extremely hard to get to where I am now. The truth, if it were to come out would destroy my picture- perfect image. Standing in front of my bathroom mirror while music blares from my stereo, I wipe away the third crooked line I made with my eyeliner. Stupid hands won't stop shaking. Starting your senior year of high school without seeing your boyfriend for the whole summer, gets a girl nervous and the morning so far has been a disaster.

First, my curling iron sent up smoke signals and died then the button of my favorite blouse popped off and now my eyeliner won't go on strait. If I had any choice of going to school or not, I would stay home comfy in bed.

"Sakura, come down," I hear my mom yell from the foyer. My first instinct is to ignore her but that only gets me in a heap of trouble. So instead I yell a quick "I'll be there in a minute," While still trying to get the eyeliner on strait. After a few more minutes of trying I finally get it right and toss the eyeliner tube onto the bathroom counter. After I triple check myself in the mirror and turn off the stereo I hurry myself down the hallway.

My mom is standing at the bottom of the grand stairway, scanning my outfit. I unconsciously stand up straighter. I know, I know. I'm already eighteen and shouldn't care what my mom thinks, but you haven't lived in the Haruno household. My mom has anxiety and not the one that can be controlled by the little prescribed pills. And when my mom is stressed everyone in the household suffers. I think that's why my dad goes to work before she gets up in the morning, so he doesn't have to deal with her.

"Hate the pants, love the belt," Mom says, pointing her index finger at each item. "And the noise you call music was giving me a headache. Thank goodness it's off."

"Good morning to you too, mother," I say before walking down the stairs and giving her a peck on the cheek. The smell of my mom's perfume stings my noise as I get closer. She already looks a million bucks in her Ralph Lauren tennis dress. No one can point and criticize her outfit, that's for sure.

"I bought your favorite muffin for the first day of school," Mom says, while pulling out the bag with the muffin.

"No thanks," I say looking around for my sister. "Where's Shizune?"

"In the kitchen."

"Is her new caretaker here yet?"

"Her name is Baghda, and no. She's coming in an hour."

"Did you tell her wool irritates Shizune's skin? And that she pulls hair?" She always lets us know by her non-verbal quirks that she does not like the feeling of wool on skin. Pulling hair is her new thing, and has caused a few problems. Problems in my house are as bad as car wrecks so avoiding them is crucial.

"Yes. And yes. I gave your sister an earful this morning, Sakura. If she keeps acting up we'll find ourselves another caretaker."

I walk into the kitchen, done with listening about my mom complaining of her theories of why Shizune lashes out. When I reach there I find Shizune in her wheel-chair eating her specially made blended food. Even at the age of twenty my sister doesn't have the ability to chew and swallow. As usual the food is all over her chin, lips, and cheeks.

"Hey Shizune," I say, while wiping her face clean of the mess. "It's the first day of senior year. Wish me luck." Shizune holds out a shaky arm and gives me a lop-sided smile. The ones I love the most.

"You want to give me a hug?" I ask her, already knowing she does. The doctors tell us the more interaction Shizune gets the better off she will be. I quickly give her a hug.

"Sakura, you can't go to school like that."

"Like what?"

She shakes her head and sighs, "Look at your shirt."

I look and on my white Calvin Klein shirt holds a great big wet spot. Oops. Shizune drools. One look at my sister's face and you can tell she is saying. _Shizune is sorry. Shizune didn't mean to mess up Sakura's outfit._

"It's no problem," I tell her, although in the back of my mind I know it screws up my "perfect" look. Frowning, my mom wets a paper towel and dabs my shirt. It makes me feel like a two-year-old.

"Go upstairs and change."

"Mom, it was just peaches," I say, treading carefully so this doesn't turn into a full blown yelling match. The last thing I need is my sister feeling bad.

"Peaches stain; you don't want people to think you don't care about your appearance."

"Fine." I wish my mom wouldn't bug me for once. I give my sister a quick kiss and then hop up the stairs to my room and pick out a blue scarf to cover up the stain.

"Love the scarf." Phew. As I pass her she shoves the muffin into my hand. I take the muffin and bite it while walking to my car. Its banana nut and it reminds me of myself-seemingly perfect on the outside but all mush in the middle.

~Sasuke~

"Wake up Sasuke."

I scowl and bury my head deeper into the pillows. Senior year, I should be proud I'll be the first Uchiha family member to graduate high school. But after graduation, real life will start. College is just a dream. Senior year for me is like a retirement party for a sixty-five year old. You know you can do more, but everyone expects you to quit. Before I can roll over, I get doused with a bucket of water.

"Get up," she orders, with her fiery attitude.

"Shit, Ma." I say, while getting up out of the bed. Ma in reply to what I said dips her hand into the water and flicks the liquid into my face.

"You have any more filthy words coming out of your mouth Sasuke?" She dips her hand back into the water as a warning.

"No, ma'am," I reply just like a soldier. Mom could be very mean when you get her angry but most of the time she's very kind.

After a quick shower, I walk into my bedroom with a towel around my waist. I glance at the bandana sitting at my bedpost. My gut tightens. To foreigners it's just a bandana, to the people in Konoha, it's a sign of being a part of the Akatsuki. The bandana is red and black and covered in clouds, the Akatsuki color and symbols. How I wish I wasn't a part of the gang, but it secures my mother's safety. I stop myself from thinking of it too hard and grab a black shirt from my dresser and pull on worn jeans. When I tie my bandana around my head I hear my mom's voice calling me.

"Sasuke, come eat your food before the food gets cold. Hurry up."

"I'm coming," I yell back. I'll never understand why food is such important part of her life. As I walk into the kitchen I open the refrigerator looking through its contents.

"Sit down, Sasuke."

As I turn mom is already shoving a plate of onigiri in front of my face. "Eat."

"Thanks mom," I say and I truly mean it, without my mom who knows how worse my life could have been.

"Remember to be good when you go to school it's your last year," She turns tears in her eyes. "Oh, I am so proud of my son." She says as she quickly gives me a hug.

"Now come on hurry up." She all too quickly picks up the plate onigiri she just put down for me.

"Bye mom." I say and quickly put on my black leather jacket, needing to get out of here. I give my mom a peck on the cheek. On the streets, men in the same colored bandanas as me flag the Akatsuki signal: right hand tapping twice on their left arm while their ring finger is bent. My veins fire up as I flag them back the same signal before straddling onto my motorcycle. They want a tough as nails gang member they got one, I put on a hell of a show to the outside world: I even surprise myself sometimes.

"Sasuke, wait up!" a familiar female voice yells.

Karin my neighbor and ex-girlfriend, runs up to me.

"Hn," I say in response.

"How about you give me a ride on your motorcycle to school?"

Her short black skirt shows off her extremely long legs and her tight black blouse shows off her upper chest. Once I would have down anything for her, but that was up until I found her cheating on me in the back of another gang member's car.

"Come on, Sasuke. I promise I won't bite… unless you want me to."

Karin is my Akatsuki homegirl. Whether we're a couple or not we have each other's backs. It's the code we live by. "Get on," I say.

Karin hops on to the back of my motorcycle and deliberately places her hands on my thighs while pressing against my backside. It doesn't have the affect she was probably hoping for. What does she think that I'll forgive her for the past? No way. My history defines who I am. I try to focus on starting my senior year, the here and now. It's damn difficult because unfortunately after graduation my future will most likely be as screwed up at my past.

~Sakura~

"My hair gets all frizzy in this car, Ino. Every time I put the top down, my hair looks like I've walked through a tornado," I say to my best friend as I drive on Vine Street toward Konoha high in my new silver convertible.

"Outward appearances mean everything." My parents taught me the motto that rules my life. It's the sole reason why I didn't comment about the BMW when my dad gave it to me two weeks ago for my birthday.

"We live half an hour away from the Windy City," say Ino, holding her hand out into the wind. "Come on you look like a Grecian goddess with your tasseled pink hair and green eyes. You're just nervous about seeing Sai again," said Ino.

My eyes drifted to the heart shaped picture of me and Sai taped to the dashboard. "A summer changes people."

"Distance makes the heart grow fonder," Ino throws back. "You're the captain of the pom squad and he's the captain of the football team. You two have to date or the solar system would go out of alignment."

Sai called a few times over the summer from where he was staying with his family and hanging out with his buddies. He just got back last night.

"I love your jeans," Ino says eyeing my faded Brazilian pair. "I'll be borrowing those before you know it." She says with a smile.

"My mom hates them. She says they look like I got them at some used clothes store," I explain with a sigh.

"Did you explain that there vintage?"

"Yeah, like she'd even listen. She was hardly paying attention when I asked her about the new caretaker."

No one understands what it's like in my house. Luckily, I have Ino. She might not understand, but she knows enough to listen and keep my house confidential. Besides Sai, Ino is the only one who's met my sister.

Ino flipped open the CD case. "What happened to the old one?"

"Shizune, pulled out her hair." I explained.

"Ouch."

I drive into the school parking lot with my mind focusing on my sister instead of the road. Bad mistake. My wheels screeched to a stop when I almost hit a guy and girl on a motorcycle. I thought it was an empty driver's space.

"Watch it, bitch," Karin, the girl on the back of the motorcycle says as she flips me the finger. She obviously missed the road rage lesson in Driver's Ed.

"Sorry," I yell loudly so I could be heard over the motorcycle. "It didn't look like anyone was in this spot." Then I realize whose motorcycle I almost hit. The driver turns around. Angry dark eyes glare at me. Red and black bandana. I sink into the driver's seat as low as I can.

"Oh, god. It's Sasuke Uchiha." I say wincing.

"Jesus, Sakura," Ino says, her voice low. "I'd like to live for graduation, now get out of here."

Sasuke is staring at me with devil eyes while putting on the kickstand. Is he going to confront me? I search for the reverse, frantically moving. Sasuke starts taking steps towards us and I can't get the car to go into reverse. "Hurry," Ino says

I finally got the car to move and I sped out of there in search of another parking spot. As if my day couldn't get any worse. Sasuke Uchiha and some others in the Akatsuki gang were hanging out right by the door.

"Walk right past them," Ino mutters. "Whatever you do, don't look into their eyes."

It's pretty hard to do that once Sasuke Uchiha steps right in front of me and blocks my path. What prayer should I say before I'm about to die?

"You suck at driving," he says with his "I am the man" stance. The guy might look like an Abercrombie model with his ripped body and flawless face, but his picture is probably going to end up being a mug shot.

The kids in the north side don't really mix with the kids from the south. It's not that we think we are better than them, we're just different. We've grown up in the same town but on totally different sides. We look, talk, and act different. Not that I'm saying one is good and one is bad, it's just the way it is in Konoha. And, to be honest most of the south side girls treat me the way Karin does.. they hate me because of who I am.

Or rather, who they _think_ I am.

Sasuke's gaze slowly moves down my body and back up. It's not the first time a guy has checked me out, but never has a guy done it so blatantly and so close-up. I can feel my face getting hot.

"Next time watch where you're going," he says his voice cool and controlled. He's trying to bully me; he's a pro at it. Even though my stomach feels like it's on a rollercoaster I square my shoulders and sneer. "Thanks for the tip."

"If you ever need a real man to teach you how to drive, I can give you lessons."

Catcalls and whistles erupt through the group. "If you were a real man, you'd open the door for me instead of blocking the way." I say, admiring my own comeback, even as my knees threaten to buckle.

Sasuke steps back and pulls the door open with a slight bow. He's mocking me, he knows it and I know it. I catch Ino still staring off who knows where trying not to make eye contact. She's clueless.

"Get a life." I tell him.

"Like yours? Girl, let me tell you something ," Sasuke says harshly," Your life isn't reality, it's fake. Just like you."

"Better than living my life as a loser," I lash out hoping my words, hurt as much as his, "Like you." I finish and grab Ino and go through the door. My best-friend is staring at me.

"Holy shit, Sakura. You have a death wish or something?" She yells.

"What gives Sasuke the right to bully everyone in his path?"

"Uh, maybe the gun he has hidden in his pocket or the gang colors he wears." She replies heavy with sarcasm.

"He's not stupid enough to bring a gun to school," I reason. "And I'm not going to get bullied by him or anyone else." I said. I have to be perfect and getting bullied is not my definition of perfect.

"We're seniors now!" I say with extreme enthusiasm.

"And that means what?" Ino asks.

"That's everything is going to be p-e-r-f-e-c-t."

The bell rings, which really isn't a bell but music is played instead. "Summer loving" by Grease plays.

"I'll make sure you have a p-e-r-f-e-c-t funeral." Ino replies.

"Who died?" A voice from behind comments.

I turned around and standing there is Sai. Dark black hair and eyes and skin so white it compares itself to the brightness of the moon. I wished I checked a mirror hoping my makeup is not smeared. I run up to him and give him a huge hug. He holds me tight and kisses me on the lips.

"Nobody" I replied back to his question. "Forget about it, forget about everyone besides me."

"That's so easy when you're so damn hot."

I smile at him glad our summer apart hasn't changed our relationship.

"Sorry I haven't called. Unpacking everything has been extremely crazy." Sai drapes his arm around me as the front doors to the school open and Sasuke and his friends walk in.

"Why do they even come to school?" Sai asks, "Half of them are going to drop out anyway."

I can't help and agree with what he's saying, it's true. My gaze meets with Sasuke and a shiver runs down my spine. "I almost hit Sasuke Uchiha's motorcycle this morning." I tell Sai once Sasuke is out of hearing range.

"You should have."

"Sai" I chide.

"At least it would be exciting the first day. This school is boring as shit."

Boring? I almost got into a stupid car accident, was flipped off by a girl from the south side and was harassed by dangerous gang members. If that was the indication of the rest of senior year, the year was going to be anything but boring.

Wow! A long chappy! I can't promise to update really fast because I'm really slow when it comes to these things! Remember all credit goes to the writer Simone Elkeles and the characters of Naruto not me! I have no idea if this should be T or M so right now I'll make it T if you guys want it M I'll make it that then. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you for all those people who reviewed and story alerted and so on! It makes me very happy! Once again, if there's a problem with the cursing I won't mind turning this to M but I'm not really a fan of lemons, so I'm probably not going to do one. **

Perfect Chemistry

Chapter 2

~Sasuke~

I knew I was going to be called into the principal's office at some point during this year, but I really didn't expect it to be the first day. I heard our principal was hired because of his hard-ass personality as a principal at some other school. Someone must have pegged me as the ring-leader because I'm the only Akatsuki in here. So here I am, pulled out of gym just to talk to the principal. I just give him a slight glare as he threatens me.

"..and this year Sasuke, we have hired two full-timed security guards."

His eyes focus right on me asking me to retaliate. Psh, yeah right. He stands right in front of me. "I promised the school board I'd personally be rooting out the trouble and violence that has been plaguing this school for years. I won't hesitate to suspend anyone who ignores the school's rules."

I haven't done anything besides having a little fun with the pom pom diva and already this guy is giving me a suspension. Maybe he heard of the one I gotten last year. That little incident had gotten me kicked out for three days entirely. It wasn't my fault per say. Naruto had this crazy idea about cold water and dicks and well we accidently shut off the boiler rooms' hot water. I had nothing to do with it but got blamed all the same. Naruto attempted to tell the truth but the old principal just wouldn't listen. But what's the use in fighting for a lost cause?

Its clear Sakura Haruno is the reason I'm here. You think her jerk of a boyfriend would be called in here? No way. The kid's an idolized football star. He can ditch class and cause fights and the principal will still kiss his ass. Sai is always pushing me, knowing he can get away with it. Every time I'm about to retaliate he finds a way to escape or rush to where teachers are in abundance…. teachers who were just waiting for me to fuck up. One of these days…

I look up to the principal. "I'm not starting fights." I might finish one though.

"That's good," says the principal obviously not believing it. "But I heard you were harassing a female student in the parking lot today."

Almost getting run over by Sakura Haruno's car is my fault? For the past three years I've managed to avoid the rich bitch. I heard last year she got a C on her report card and her parents called to get it pushed up to a A.

_It would hurt her chances of getting into a good college._

Screw that shit. If I got a C my mom would smack me upside the head and nag me to study twice as hard. I've worked my ass off to get good grades; even though I've gotten interrogated more often than not on how I got the answers. As if I'd cheat. It's not about getting into college. It's proving I could get in … if my world wasn't different.

The south siders might be seen as dumber than the north siders but that's bull shit. So we're not as rich and lavished as the north siders or getting into the most prestigious colleges. We're in survival mode all the time, always having to watch our backs. The hardest part in Sakura's life is deciding what restaurant to eat at every night. The girl uses her extremely nice body to manipulate everyone who comes into contact with her.

"Care to share what happened in the parking lot? I'd like to hear your side," the principal says.

Not happening, I learned long ago that my side doesn't matter. "This morning it was a total misunderstanding." I tell him. _Sakura Haruno's misunderstanding that two vehicles can't fit in one spot._

The principal stands and leans over the polished desk. "Let's try not to make misunderstandings a habit, Sasuke. Get ready for sixth period, and I'm watching your every move. I don't want to see you back in my office." Just as I get up he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just so you know my goal is to have every student in this school to succeed every student, including you Sasuke."

"Hn," I walk right out into the hallway wondering where I'm supposed to be going. I'm still in my gym clothes so I decide to head for the locker room to change. After I change, a song is played on the loud speaker indicating that its sixth period now. I pull the schedule out of my back pocket. Chemistry with Tsunade. Great, another hard-ass to deal with.

~Sakura~

I turn my cell on to call home to check on how Shizune is doing with the new caretaker. Baghda isn't too happy because Shizune was freaking out about the way her lunch tasted. Apparently Shizune wiped her bowl of yogurt onto the floor in protest. Was it too much to hope my mom would take a day off from hanging at the country club and train the new caretaker? Summer is officially over and I can't take care of Shizune because I'm at school.

I should be focusing on school. Getting into my dad's alma mater, Konoha College is important so I can be close to home to take care of Shizune. After giving Baghda a few important tips and I shut off my phone, plaster a smile on my face and walk into my chemistry class.

"Hey babe I saved you a seat," Sai called sitting in one of the lab tables. The room is arranged with lab tables fitting for only two. This means I'll sit next to Sai the rest of the year and we'll do the dreaded senior chemistry project. Feeling foolish for thinking things wouldn't be okay between us, I quickly sat down with my heavy chemistry book.

"Hey look Uchiha is in our class!" a boy from the back of the classroom hollers. "Sasuke over here!"

I try not to stare as Sasuke greets his friends with pats on the backs and handshakes too complicated to remember. Sasuke's presence catches every eye in the room.

"I heard he was arrested last weekend for possession of meth," Sai whispers to me.

"No way."

He nods and his eyebrows go up. "Way."

Well, this really shouldn't surprise me. I hear most weekends Sasuke spends drugged out, passed out, or doing some other illegal activity. Tsunade walks into the classroom and bangs the door shut. Blond hair and boobs hanging out no one would take her seriously, but from what I hear she is a really tough teacher who doesn't take shit.

"Good afternoon and welcome to senior chemistry," She sits on the edge of the desk and takes out a folder. "I appreciate you taking seats but did you really think for a minute I'll let you choose your own seats. I make the seating arrangements" Everyone cringed at her icy tone. She doesn't miss a beat and starts to assign seat to the kids in the class. "Sai and Ami, first row this seat." She points to an empty lab bench.

Ami gives me a small smile and flashes an apologetic look. Ami is co-captain of the cheer team with me and has been a good friend throughout high school. Down the list, Tsunade goes and kids unwillingly take the seat she assigns. "Sakura Haruno." She says pointing to the table behind Sai. I go and sit at the stool. "Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade says pointing to the seat next to mine.

_O God .. Sasuke my partner? For my entire senior year? No way this is not happening! _

I gave Sai the 'help me' look as I try to avoid a panic attack. I definitely should have stayed home under the covers. Forget being intimidated. Tsunade looks up from her class list to see if everyone was in the correct spot. "Sasuke Uchiha take off the bandana. I have zero tolerance policy in my class. No gang-related accessories are allowed to enter this room. Sasuke, you reputation precedes you and the principal agrees with me. Do I make myself clear?"

Sasuke glares at her as he slides the bandana off his head revealing a head of dark bluish black hair that complement his dark coal eyes. Tsunade looks to the class pleased.

"That goes for the rest of you also. I can't control what you do out of this room but in here I'm the boss." She says daring us to say a word otherwise. Tsunade goes down the list of people as I try not to make eye contact. How am I going to explain to my mother that Sasuke Uchiha is my lab partner? Oh, God. I hope she doesn't somehow blame me for this.

I glance up at my boyfriend who is in a conversation with Ami. Why couldn't it be me sitting next to him and not Ami? It'd be cool if God gave us all a do-over day. All you have to do is scream "Do-over!" and then the day will start from scratch. Does Tsunade actually thinks it possible for the captain of the cheerleading squad and the most dangerous kid in school could get along without the one getting killed?

This woman is delusional. Mrs. Delusional finally finished assigning seats. "I know you seniors think you know everything. But never think of yourself as a success until you can treat diseases that plague mankind or make the earth a safer place. The field of chemistry plays a crucial role in developing medicines, radiation for cancer patients, petroleum uses, the ozone-"

Sasuke raises his hand. "So does that mean the Hokage is not a success?" You can see the smirk forming on his face.

"What I'm saying is that money and status aren't everything use your brain and do something for mankind and the planet. Then you are a success and you'll have earned my respect, which you can boast about."

"I got things I can boast about sensei." He says with another smirk. Ugh, I could just wipe that smirk right off his face. Tsunade just holds up her hand.

"Please spare us the details." I shake my head. If Sasuke thinks antagonizing the teacher will get us a good grade he is sadly mistaken. It's obvious that Tsunade doesn't like smart-asses like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Now," says Tsunade, "look to the person sitting next to you."

_Anything but that_. But I don't have a choice. I glance over to Sai who seems to be content with his partner. If Ami didn't already have a boyfriend, I seriously would be questioning why she's leaning a bit too close to Sai and flipping her hair back too many times. I just pass it off as being paranoid.

"You don't have to like your partner but you're stuck together for the next 10 months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what hobbies you have or anything else that is interesting or unique you classmates don't know about you. Your five minutes start now."

I took out my notebook, flip to the first page, and shove it at Sasuke. "Why don't you write about yourself in my notebook and I'll do the same in yours." It's better than having a conversation with him. Sasuke nods in agreement, although I think I saw the corners of his mouth turn up in amusement when he hands my notebook back to me. Did I imagine that or did it really happen? Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself to look at the page when Tsunade calls out to listen to the others partners.

"This is Ami," Sai starts, being the first one to speak. But I don't hear the rest of Sai's speech about Ami going to Italy and her experience at a dance camp this summer. Instead I glance down at the notebook, given back to me by Sasuke, at the words on the page with my mouth open.

~Sasuke~

Okay, so I shouldn't have fucked with her on the introduction thing. Writing nothing except, **Saturday Night. You and me. Driving lessons and hot sex… **in her notebook probably wasn't the smartest move but I was itching to have Little Miss Perfect stumble in her introduction of me. And stumbling she is.

"Sakura dear?"

I watch in amusement as Perfection herself looks up at Tsunade. Oh, she's good this partner of mine knows how to hide her emotions well. Something I do myself all the time.

"Yes?" Sakura says slightly moving her head to the side and smiling like a beauty queen. I wonder if that smile got her out of speeding tickets.

"It's your turn. Introduce your partner to the class." I lean forward onto the lab table waiting to hear what she has to say. She looks at my comfortable expression with her deer-in-headlights expression. I let myself smirk at her look. I think I actually managed to stump Miss Perfect.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," she starts, her voice hitching the slightest bit and I watch with amusement as she makes up an introduction. "When he wasn't hanging on street corners harassing innocent people on the street, he was touring the inside of jails around the city, _if you know what I mean, _and he has a secret desire that no one would guess," The whole class leans in with anticipation, heck even I want to know what she's going to say.

"His secret desire," she continues, "is to go to college and to become a chemistry teacher, just like you Tsunade-sensei." Yeah right, I look over to my friend Hinata who looks amused that a north side girl isn't afraid of giving me smack right in front of the entire class. Sakura flashes me a triumphant smile thinking she won this round. Guess again.

I stand up ready to give the partner introduction. "This is Sakura Haruno," I say as all eyes focus on me, "This summer she went to the mall, bought new clothes so she could expand her wardrobe and spend her daddy's money on surgery to enhance her –ahem- assets."

It might not be what she wrote but it's probably closer to the truth than her introduction of me. Chuckles come from other south siders in the back of the classroom and Sakura is as stiff as a board next to me as if my words hurt her precious ego. Sakura Haruno is used to having people fawn all over her. It's time for a wakeup call. I'm actually doing her a favor and little does she know that her introduction is not yet finished.

"Her secret desire," I add getting the same reaction from the class as Sakura did, "is to date a south sider before she graduates." As expected from what I say a few low whistles and catcalls erupt from the back of the classroom.

"Way to go Sasuke," A neighbor of mine calls out.

"I'll date you." Another one calls out.

I gave a high-five to another Akatsuki member as I catch Hinata shaking her head as if I did something wrong. What? I'm just having a little fun with the rich girl from the north side. Sakura's gaze shifts from Sai's to mine. I give one look at him as if saying _game on._ Sai's face instantly turns to an angry expression. I have definitely invaded his territory. Good.

"Quiet down class," Tsunade says sternly, "thank you for those very creative and …enlightening introductions. Sakura and Sasuke please meet me after class."

~After Class~

"Your introductions were not only appalling, they were disrespectful to me and the rest of your classmates," Tsunade says after class. "Now you have a choice between detention today, or a 500 word essay on respect due tomorrow." I look at the hand holding the detention slip and quickly take it. Sakura reaches over to grab the notebook paper. Figures.

"Do either of you have a problem with the way I assign partners?" She asks with a death glare daring us to talk back to her. Sakura say 'yes' at the same time I have said 'no.'

Tsunade sets her glass on the table. Is that sake I smell? "Listen, you two have better work out your differences before the year is up. Sakura, I won't be assigning you a different partner. You're both seniors and will have to deal with a plethora of people and personalities after you graduate. If you don't want to go to summer chemistry class you better get your work together. Now hurry to your next class."

With that, I follow my little chem partner out the door and down the hallway.

"Stop following me." She snaps as if I were the devil himself.

"Wear long sleeves Saturday," I tell her knowing she is at the end of her sanity rope. I usually don't try to get under the skin of north side chicks, but this one is especially fun to rattle. This one, the most popular and coveted of all, actually cares. "It gets cold on the back of my motorcycle."

"Listen Sasuke," she says, whipping herself around and tossing that short pink hair of hers back. She faces me with her piercing jade eyes. "I don't date guys in gangs, and I don't use drugs."

"I don't date guys in gangs either," I say smirking and stepping closer to her, "and I'm no user."

"Yeah, right. I'm surprised you're not in some rehab by now or in some juvie boot camp." She retorts back to me.

"You think you know me?" I ask scoffing.

"I know enough." She folds her arms across her chest, but then looks down as if she realizes her stance makes her chest more pronounced and drops her hands to her waist instead. I'm doing my best not to focus on that chest of hers. "Did you report me to the principal?"

She steps back. "What if I did?"

"You're afraid of me," I state. It's not a question. I just want to hear it from her own lips.

"Most people at this school are afraid that if they look at you the wrong way you'll gun them down."

"Then my gun should be smoking by now shouldn't it? Why aren't you running away from the bad-ass south sider?"

"Give me half a chance and I will."

I've had enough of dancing around this little bitch. It's time to fluff up those feathers to make sure I end with the upper hand. I close the distance between us and whisper in her ear, "Face the facts, your life is too perfect. You probably lie awake at night because there is a pea stuck under your bed." But damn it as I lean in I get a whiff of cherries and cherry blossoms and it smells delicious. This is not good. "Getting near the fire doesn't mean you'll get burned."

"You touch her and you'll regret it Uchiha." Sai calls out. Ah this prick again. "Get the hell away from her."

"It's okay Sai. I can handle this." Sakura replies. The prick brought reinforcements, three other football players right behind him. I size up the prick and his friends to see if I can give them a run for their money and decide I can. "Come back when you're strong enough to play in the big leagues, jock boy, then I'll listen to the shit flying from your mouth," I say.

Other students are gathering around us forming a circle to let room for a fight that is sure to be fast, bloody, and furious. Little did they know that the prick is a runner. This time he has back up so maybe he'll stay and fight. I'm always prepared for a fight, been in more of them than I can count on my fingers and toes. I've got scars to prove it.

"Sai it's not worth it," Sakura says.

"You threatening me, Uchiha?" Sai barks, ignoring his girlfriend.

"No asshole," I say staring down at him, "Little dicks like you make threats."

Sakura parks her body in front of Sai and puts her hands on his chest. "Don't listen to him." She says.

"I'm not afraid of you, my dad's a lawyer." Sai brags and puts his arm around Sakura. "She's mine, don't you ever forget that."

"Then keep a leash on her." I advise. "Or she might be tempted to find a new owner." My best friend, who I won't ever say that he is out loud Naruto, comes up to me. "You okay Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Naruto." I say as two teachers walk down the hall with a guy in a police uniform. This is what Sai wants, for me to be kicked out of this school. I'm not falling for his trap for me to be on the principal's hit list. "Yeah everything is fine." I say to Naruto. "Catch you later, Sakura. I'm looking forward to _researching our chemistry._"

Before I leave Sakura sticks her nose up into the air and turns as if I'm the scum of the earth.

~Chapter End~

**I tried to update as fast as I could! Thank you again to all those who reviewed! Sasuke and Sakura are finally partners and a fight almost went down between Sasuke and Sai! What drama is going to happen next? Please review !**


End file.
